fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Deimne
, Dimna |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Muirne (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class =Arch Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Deimne is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the substitute character for Lester if Edain was not paired up. He is the older brother of Muirne and fulfills Lester's role in the story. If Deimne enters Isaach Castle in Chapter 6, a conversation will occur between him and his childhood friend, Karen, that results in his strength increasing by five points. Personality Deimne is a caring and responsible individual who loves his younger sister to a fault, much like how Lester does for Lana. Due to not being of holy descent, however, he suffers from a lack of self-esteem, and tends to see himself in the wrong light, believing himself to be inferior to the rest of the army as a result. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |30% |5% |50% |20% |30% |40% |5% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Overall Deimne is actually quite good as a substitute character, and one that can, unlike many other substitutes, wind up only slightly worse than the person he replaces. Lester has a rather narrow list of fathers that make him turn out well, and if his father does not wield Bows, Deimne will wind up similar in overall usefulness. This is partially because Deimne is above average for a substitute, but also because Lester tends to be among the weaker second generation children due to his mother, Edain, passing him no skills and somewhat poor growths. The main thing separating them in usefulness is that Lester can potentially inherit an assortment of strong Bows from his father, like the Killer Bow or the Brave Bow, while Deimne will have very limited access to Bows throughout the second generation, starting with only an Iron Bow. Compared strictly to other substitute units, Deimne is above average. He comes with Pursuit, which many substitute characters do not. He has good starting stats for a level 1 unit, high overall growths (being beaten only by Amid among substitute characters), and has an event on the first map that you can use him on where he will gain a whopping +5 Strength, further solidifying his offense. The main unfortunate thing about Deimne is his poor Speed growth, as it may result in him being unable to Double Attack some of the faster units in the game. On the plus side, Bows have less Weight than most weapons in Genealogy of the Holy War, so Deimne is still likely to Double Attack most enemies. In all, Deimne is solid as a substitute goes. Where many substitutes are pathetically weak compared to the units they replace, Deimne and his sister Muirne do a much better job than most at filling in. Conversations In Chapter 6, if Deimne talks to Muirne, Muirne will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, if Deimne enters Isaach castle, a conversation will occur with his childhood friend, Karen, and his strength will increase by five points. In Chapter 10, Deimne may speak to either Patty or Daisy if the person he talks to does not already have a lover. This will result in the person in question gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with Deimne. In the Final Chapter, if Deimne is in love with Daisy, Daisy can talk to Deimne, and he will gain five points of HP. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Muirne: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Larcei/Creidne: 0+2 *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+2 *Fee/Hermina: 0+2 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 Quotes Etymology Demna (also known as Dimne) was the childhood name of the legendary hero Fionn, otherwise known as Finn. Trivia *While Deimne shares the same hair color as his sister Muirne in their Treasure depictions, every other depiction has Muirne with black hair rather than Deimne's brown. Gallery See Main Article: Deimne/Gallery. File:Dimna (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Deimne from the Super Tactics Book. File:Dimna.jpg|Deimne, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Arch Knight. File:Dimna (TCG Series 2).jpg|Deimne, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Arch Knight. File:Dimna (TCG Series 3).jpg|Deimne, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Bow Knight. File:Dimna-lester.gif|Deimne's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Deimne as a Arch Knight.png|Deimne's battle sprite as an Arch Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Deimne as a Bow Knight.png|Deimne's battle sprite as a Bow Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Male Characters